


Darling It's Better

by odyssxus



Series: With Friends Like These [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chapter One is basically all fluff, Chapter Two is like... literally all porn, Everyone's alive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Annabeth Chase, Light Dom/sub, Merman Percy, Oops, Percy is a Dork, Post Heroes of Olympus, Restraints, Strap-Ons, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: Percy accidentally/on purpose turns himself into a merman.  And can't figure out how to turn himself back. Piper is curious, Jason finds it hilarious, the rest of the Seven don't really know how to react, and Annabeth finds it really, REALLY, hot. She doesn't, however, appreciate how much Piper seems to love HER boyfriends newfound tail. He's hers, and she's not going to let him forget it.Chapter One - The One Where Percy Turns Himself Into a Merman (and Annabeth is jealous)Chapter Two - The One Where Annabeth Takes Percy Completely and Utterly Apart... and He Loves EVERY Second
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: With Friends Like These [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738312
Comments: 71
Kudos: 508





	1. The One Where Percy Turns Himself Into a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> If you are protesting please stay safe! If you are not in a position where you're able to protest please keep donating when you can, spreading information, and helping however you can! 
> 
> This was mostly written before May, but I wanted a distraction, so decided to write more. Chapter two is pretty much finished, and is like... all porn. Like all of it. With a bit of fluff. But chapter one is just fluff, so for those of you who would rather not read anything NSFW, this one is for you.

Percy let out a long, slow breath, trying to remember what Piper had tried to teach him about being mindful and all that jazz. Maybe that would help him calm down enough to fix this. Cause at this point nothing else had worked. He opened his eyes. Nope. That hadn’t worked either. He still had a long mermaid ( _ merman _ , he reminded himself firmly) tail instead of legs. 

Shit. 

He’d been underwater for about an hour now, just fooling around while the rest of the seven got caught up, when he’d had the brilliant idea to try to give himself a tail. Because why not. He managed the tail easily… but that had been nearly 20 minutes ago. He was stuck. He was never going to live this down. Not a single member of the seven would remember that he’d literally been offered godhood from Zeus himself, or anything else. Just this. That he’d turned himself into a merman, and couldn’t change back. 

A sudden thought occurred to him, and his hands flew to the sides of his neck. Good. No gills at least. It would be just his luck to grow some and end up not being able to breath  _ air  _ anymore. 

He drummed his fingers on his opposite arm as he floated below the surface, trying not to panic too much. He’d been in worse situations plenty of times after all. It was just… he looked at his diving watch. It had been a gift from Annabeth for his 18th birthday. She’d been getting annoyed at how easily he lost track of time underwater. He was due back up for lunch well, 5 minutes ago. They’d start to worry if he didn’t show up. Maybe he could say a sea creature needed help? It was technically true. He had a tail now, so he was kind of a sea creature. 

He cursed loudly, starling a nearby school of fish, and swam towards the surface. 

It was amazing swimming like this, he had to admit. It was easier, and he could tell he’d be able to swim faster. A part of him itched to try it out, but the larger part of his brain was focused on how he couldn’t change back. 

“There you are!” Annabeth called down, a wide grin on her face. 

He smiled back, momentarily forgetting his plight at the sight of his girlfriend. She had on a white one piece swimsuit with high cut legs and a low cut back, and her curly hair was worn loose and wild around her face. It was late August now, so her skin was tanned even more than normal, and she had a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked absolutely incredible.

“Coming!” he called back. “Just gimme a sec, okay?”

Annabeth frowned. “What have you done now?”

Percy looked up at her, an offended expression on his face even though he knew she was right to wonder. “What makes you think I’ve done something?” He demanded. 

She just raised an eyebrow. “Because you answered like that,” she said dryly. “What have you done?” 

Percy sighed, face twisting in a deep frown. He should have known not to try and keep anything from Annabeth. If someone else had noticed him first, he would have got away with it. But it was impossible to lie to her. He lifted up his tail, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

Her grey eyes widened, before her lips started twitching as though she was suppressing a smile. 

“So…” he trailed off, easily staying afloat with his tail half out of the water. It was oddly iridescent in the sun, and despite himself Percy admired it. It shimmered in different shades of blue - almost black on the powerful tailfins, with what looked like hundreds of other shades interspaced on the rest of it, before it faded away at his waist. “I’m kind of stuck,” he finished. 

She disappeared from view, going further onto the deck of the Argo II. Percy could hear her laughing and fought the urge to dive down again. Within seconds Leo and Jason appeared at the railing. Jason, being Jason, looked worried, while Leo immediately dissolved into hysterical giggles and had to use the railings to keep himself from collapsing in a fit of mirth. 

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, using the water currents to hold him up without needing to tread. “Yeah yeah,” he called. “Laugh it up.” 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked. 

Percy nodded. “Fine,” he replied honestly. “Just… stuck.” 

By this point Annabeth had returned, along with Frank, Hazel, and Piper. 

“Any advice Frank?” He asked desperately. If anyone would know how to change back it would be the Roman Praetor. 

Frank just shrugged, a strange look on his face. It seemed like he was caught between worry and intense laughter. “Sorry man,” he said. “Sometimes I get stuck, but eventually I can always change back. Maybe wait some more?” 

Percy knew he was pouting, especially since he could still hear Leo and Annabeth laughing. Their mirth was clearly catching, as Piper and Hazel's lips were twitching. He could tell. Only Jason looked genuinely worried, and Percy decided that the son of Jupiter was his favourite, no questions asked. 

“How long have you been stuck?” Jason asked. 

“Maybe 20 mintes, or thereabouts,” Percy replied, trying once again to change back into a human. He really wanted lunch. 

“What if you came onto the Argo II?” Jason asked. “Maybe you need to be out of the water.” 

Percy considered the idea. It could work. It could also fail miserably, but he was willing to hope. “I mean, good idea bro,” he said dryly. “But I literally have a tail right now. It might be a bit difficult to get onto the boat.” 

Jason just grinned. “It’ll be a good arm workout.” 

That set Annabeth off again, as she apparently imagined him clamouring up the ladder to the deck with the tail. Leo grinned. “I could rig something up to haul you out,” he offered, a glint in his eyes. 

Jason rolled his eyes at Leo, though even his concern was cracking. Percy could tell by the very slight twitching of his lips. “I could always fly you up,” he offered innocently. 

Jason was no longer his favourite, he decided. 

Annabeth, Percy could tell, was going to hurt herself from laughing so hard. 

“I would pay to see that,” Piper grinned, a mischievous look on her face. Hazel nodded in complete agreement. Frank just shrugged, as though washing his hands of all the craziness. 

Percy thought for a moment. “How much?” 

Jason began to splutter, face turning red behind his glasses. 

Piper looked like she was seriously considering the question, and while Percy was quite willing to put himself through some (okay a lot) of embarrassment if it would make Jason blush, he wasn’t sure how they’d manage without one of them getting hurt. Especially considering he didn’t have legs to land. That would be an issue. 

“I’m going to try something!” He called, focusing for a moment. 

Within seconds the water underneath him shot up, stopping right beside the railing of the Argo II. He held it there easily, tail twitching. “So…” he trailed off. He really didn’t want to just flop on the deck. 

Annabeth was the only one not staring in shock. She was still grinning, but had finally stopped laughing maniacally at him. “I got you Seaweed Brain,” she smiled. 

“My hero,” he said, though the sarcasm was negated by the wide grin on his own face. He let the water go once she was closer, allowing himself to fall directly into her waiting arms. She was only shorter than him by an inch or so, and trained frequently so had no issues holding him. In fact, they frequently carried each other around for fun. She caught him easily, one arm going behind his back, while the other caught him under his tail in a bridal carry. He grinned at her, and she immediately grinned back, leaning in to give him a kiss. 

“Oh that’s going to be framed,” Piper said in a pleased voice, holding her phone. 

Percy rolled his eyes, before kissing Annabeth again. 

Leo was blinking at them both in astonishment, though Percy wasn’t sure if that was because of the tail (if he wasn’t stuck he would admit it was pretty damn cool) or because Annabeth was easily holding him. Hazel and Frank were grinning, and Jason looked about as astonished as Leo. Percy was pretty sure it was because of the tail though, as Jason knew better than to underestimate Annabeth. 

“Weird question,” Piper said, putting her phone in the back pocket of her denim cutoffs. “But can I touch it? Your tail that is.” 

Percy shrugged, ignoring how Annabeth’s shoulders tightened slightly under his arm. “Yeah, sure,” he replied. “You can put me down if you want,” he said more quietly to Annabeth. 

“I could just carry you around like this until you change back,” she retorted, even as she walked over to a low bench to set him down on. He pulled her down for another kiss immediately after she set him down, not letting her move away. 

“You totally could,” he agreed. He knew there was a soppy smile on his face but didn’t care. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat beside him, letting him lean against her when it became apparent that his sense of balance wasn’t as good with a tail as it was with two legs.

Piper, who had her phone out again, grinned. Hazel was peeking over at the screen and had a soft look on her face. The younger girl was incredibly invested in his and Annabeth’s relationship - had been since the quest to Alaska - and loved seeing them being ‘cute’ together. 

“So, lunch?” Percy said, eager to draw the attention away from him and his new tail. Getting out of the water hadn’t forced him to turn back, so he was assuming at this point that it was a waiting game. They could always ask Chiron if it lasted for too long, or his father. Though his dad would find it hilarious and would likely never let him live it down. And while Chiron was less likely to be obvious about it, he would also find it to be funny. 

No, he’d much rather take care of it himself. 

“Lunch,” Annabeth said, kissing his cheek again. 

Piper slid her phone in the pocket and skipped over, settling herself beside Percy, hands hovering. “Percy it’s gorgeous,” she gushed, one hand one his… knees? Wherever his knees used to be. She was studying the colours intensely, and bent down to look more closely. Percy let her. It wasn’t exactly an everyday occurance, your friend having a luminescent tail. He was honestly surprised Annabeth wasn’t right there with Piper studying it. 

Jason sighed. “Come on,” he said, gesturing to the others. “Let’s go get them some food. I don’t think they’re moving for awhile.” 

“Pizza!” Percy called, giving Jason his best puppy dog eyes. “Lots of pizza!” 

Jason just sent him a rude gesture, but Percy knew he’d come back with the requested food, and probably some fruit and a drink as well, because Jason was just like that. 

“Does it feel weird?” Piper asked, still touching the scales with an intense look on her face. Annabeth made an odd noise behind him, and Percy shot her a confused look. His girlfriend was glaring at Piper, a strange look in her grey eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what was wrong. She ignored his question, and just continued glaring at her best friend. 

He decided to ignore her odd behaviour and turned back to Piper, who now had both hands on his tail. “Not really,” he said. “Swimming was pretty amazing with it too.” 

Piper grinned. “I bet,” she laughed. She went back to her inspection, pulling out her phone again to take close up pictures of the shimmering colours. 

Annabeth, Percy noticed, had somehow tensed even further. “Are you okay?” he asked in an undertone, leaning his head on her shoulder so the others wouldn’t be able to hear. 

She just leaned down and kissed his temple, one hand playing with his hair while the other caressed his hips where his skin turned into scales. Percy tried not to purr. It felt absolutely amazing. 

“I’m not the one stuck as a fish Seaweed Brain,” she said dryly, sidestepping the question. Percy let her. He’d get it out of her eventually, likely when the others weren’t around. 

“Merman, thank you very much,” he protested, grinning at Jason when the Roman appeared with a plate of food for him, along with a drink and some fruit, cause Jason was just thoughtful that way. Or, as Leo liked to say, Jason was just the “Mom Friend” of the group. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Just eat man,” he ordered. 

Percy took the plate without another word, too hungry to sass his friend. He shrugged after he stuffed in a mouthful of delicious pizza. “I’ll turn back soon,” he said. “I’m sure of it.”

**_###_ **

It had been hours by now. At this point Annabeth was assuming that Percy had somehow permanently changed himself into a merman. He was taking it rather well, all things considered, and was playing a game of cards with Jason and Leo while the others sat around talking. Piper, Annabeth noticed with another stirring of anger, was still admiring his tail. Annabeth wanted to shove the other girl away from Percy, reminding them all that he was  _ hers _ and hers alone. 

She shook the jealousy off, knowing it was below her. It was time to bring out the big guns. 

She crept below deck, exchanging a look with Hazel. The other girl would keep Percy occupied. Not that Percy could even get below deck without someone carrying him. But Percy wasn’t the type to get embarrassed easily, at least around people he trusted, and if he thought she needed help he would have no problem with demanding Frank or Jason carried him down to her. She loved him for that, but also wanted a bit of privacy for the conversation she was about to have. 

He wanted to figure this out for himself, but Annabeth had seen the look in his eyes, the faint edge of panic. He needed help, and the best person to help was a certain sea god. 

“Oh goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering,” she said, tossing a drachma into the mist made by the shower. “Show me Lord Poseidon. I have news about Percy.” 

Percy was going to kill her. 

Truth be told, she was hesitant in informing the god of his son’s newfound tail. Poseidon had been attempting to convince Percy to accept immortality one way or another for  _ years _ now. He regularly put nymphs and naiads in his path, ones he thought would tempt his son into marriage, and had offered him a place under the sea on multiple occasions. Annabeth knew he’d be thrilled Percy had transformed into a merman on his own. It was one step closer to Percy staying with him for all of eternity. 

Poseidon would also tease his son mercilessly about this. There was no way Percy was ever going to live this down, above the sea or below. Served him right for worrying her so much. And for making her jealous of Piper of all people. And - though she still hadn’t decided if she was going to admit this to him - for making her find him even hotter then normal. It was  _ not _ the time to find out she had some sort of weird kink for Percy as a merman. But she really, really, did. The colours in his tail somehow brought out his eyes even more, and he suited it so very much! He’d forgotten to cut his hair for years, and after the war with Gaea she’d asked him not to. It now hung slightly past his sharp jawline, and made him look like some sort of male supermodel, especially with his sharp cheekbones and stupidly perfect jawline. The hair suited the tail as well. It was truly beautiful, and made him look like a creature out of old legends. She admitted she was biased, but also saw the looks people shot him when they went out. Percy, of course, never noticed. 

She shook herself, not wanting to be thinking about how much her boyfriend turned her on when she contacted his father. 

“Annabeth?” 

She bowed low, slightly started but also incredibly relieved that the god had answered her. “My Lord Poseidon,” she said, straightening and looking at him. He didn’t look angry, and the sea outside remained calm. That was always a good sign. He looked bemused that she had called him if anything, and Annabeth thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes, eyes identical to his son’s. 

“Is anything the matter?” he asked. 

She bit her lip. “It’s Percy,” she said, then quickly continued when the gods eyes narrowed. “He isn’t hurt, I promise. He’s…” she trailed off for a moment. Poseidon looked relieved, but also impatient. Annabeth shook her head, and forced herself to finish. “He’s somehow managed to turn himself into a merman, and can’t change back. He seems to think he’ll somehow manage, but it’s been several hours now.” 

The god actually laughed, looking impressed and more than a little amused. “He has no idea you’re calling me does he?” 

She shook her head, lips twitching. The god’s amusement was contagious. “No My Lord,” she replied. “But he has duties at camp tomorrow, and school on Monday. Then exams start on Wednesday.” she knew Poseidon didn’t need to know Percy’s full schedule, but she wanted to make sure he knew Percy had to turn back, and not think he could take his son under the sea with him, never to be seen again. 

Poseidon actually chuckled. “I will come and help,” he announced. 

Annabeth blinked. She’d expected instructions, or maybe for Poseidon to send someone to aid them. Not for the god to come himself. But she should have known. Poseidon cared for Percy far more than most gods cared for their demigod children, her own mother included. 

He smirked at her expression, before closing the connection. 

Annabeth went back on deck in a slight daze, but also knew having the god’s presence on their ship was bound to be amusing. 

Percy looked at her the moment she appeared on the deck, sea green eyes narrowed. He knew she’d been up to something. 

“What did you do?” he asked, ignoring everyone else. 

She settled beside him, letting him lean on her again. He’d managed to figure out his balance a bit more, but it was easier for him to have some support and it wasn’t like Annabeth was going to complain about the physical closeness. 

“Asked for some help,” she said simply. 

He gave her a deeply suspicious look. “Some help?”

“Mmm,” was all she said, adjusting herself so he was sitting between her legs as she leaned against the padded bench on the aft deck. He snorted, but went willingly, leaning comfortably against her and drawing patterns on her raised knee. 

Annabeth resisted the urge to send Piper a smug look. With Percy’s new position it would be difficult for her to continue admiring and touching his tail. 

“You  _ didn’t _ .” 

Annabeth grinned, and the rest of the seven turned towards them. Percy had twisted slightly in her arms, and was glaring viciously at her. It would be more intimidating if there wasn’t a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He’d never truly be angry at the opportunity to spend time with his father. Annabeth assumed Poseidon was close if Percy was able to sense him. 

“Ah, but she did my son,” came a new voice, powerfully deep and incredibly amused. 

Jason swore under his breath, scrambling clumsily to his feet. Leo likewise followed, staring wide eyed at the god. 

Hazel, Piper, and Frank were slightly slower, clearly too surprised at Poseidon’s presence to move quickly. 

“Hey dad!” 

Jason made a choking sound, as though not able to imagine talking to a god so casually. Frank, who’d managed to get to his feet, looked shell shocked. They all managed to bow formally. 

Poseidon completely ignored them, crouching down to be closer to Percy’s eye level. 

“You know child,” he said. Annabeth felt herself starting to smile. He had the same mischievous look in his bright eyes that Percy did when he was about to tease someone mercilessly. “You could have just asked me if you wanted to turn into a merman. I could have helped.” 

“Oh haha,” Percy said, scowling playfully. Annabeth watched in amusement as Jason’s eyes widened behind the god. He was probably imagining his best friend being turned into a piece of kelp for daring to insult one of the Big Three Gods. 

Poseidon turned, throwing the others a cheeky grin. “Relax,” he ordered. “You’re going to hurt yourselves.” 

Piper, Hazel, and Leo who’d remained sitting, managed to relax somewhat, though still eyed the god cautiously. Frank and Jason looked as though they were trying, but failed miserably. Considering who their parents were it was no wonder. 

Poseidon lifted a broad palm, holding it above Percy’s tail. Slowly it began to glow with a faint light, until Percy was left sitting normally, long legs tangled in hers. 

“Oh good,” he said with a grin. “My shorts didn’t vanish.” 

Poseidon snorted, before reaching down to haul Percy to his feet, steadying him with an arm around his shoulders when he stumbled and drew him away from the group, talking softly. Annabeth watched them go fondly. Percy looked so much like his father it was almost startling. He was slighter and shorter than the god, and couldn’t grow a beard to save his life, but there was no doubting the familial resemblance. 

She stood as well, fighting down a small twinge of disappointment. 

“Come on,” she ordered, gesturing for the others to follow her. “Let’s give them some space.” 

The others followed, Piper and Leo looking amused and whispering among themselves, while Frank and Jason still looked shocked at the god’s presence. Hazel just shot Annabeth a knowing look, as though sensing her emotional turmoil. Annabeth just shrugged at her, a small smile on her face. 

“Hopefully Lord Poseidon will teach him how to change whenever he wants to,” Hazel said with a soft smile. 

Annabeth’s eyes widened slightly, having not considered that possibility. “How did you…?” 

Hazel grinned, plopping down on a chair in the galley. “You were pretty obvious,” she said. 

Leo snorted, ordering some food for himself and digging in. How he was still hungry, Annabeth had no idea. “It was really funny,” he grinned. 

Annabeth ignored him. She’d apologise to Piper at some point, but right now she was too worried about Percy. Or, more worried that his father would succeed in convincing him to go to his realm. 

“I am literally going to sing something from The Little Mermaid literally every time I see him now,” Leo declared. 

Piper laughed, before sending her friend a high five. Jason just rolled his eyes at their shenanigans, sipping on his cola. 

“You okay?” Frank asked, smiling down at her. She hadn't sat down yet, too worried about her boyfriend. 

She shook her head ruefully. “I’m good,” she told Frank honestly, grinning at Hazel when she slipped a hand into her boyfriends. “Now come on. I promised Hazel I’d teach her how to play Euchre, and six is the perfect number to play.” 

She sat herself at the table in Percy’s usually spot, grabbing the playing cards and starting to explain the rules. She’d give Percy and Poseidon all the time they needed. But Percy was hers. And she wouldn’t let him ever forget that.


	2. The One Where Annabeth Takes Percy Completely and Utterly Apart... and He Loves EVERY Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth tops the fuck out of Percy. That is it. I will hear no criticism on my opinion, because I am right.

“Sorry about today,” Percy said when Annabeth walked into his room on the Argo wearing her pyjamas and carrying her toothbrush. “I know I kinda messed things up.” 

Annabeth didn’t say anything, just put her toothbrush down beside his on his cluttered bedside table. 

He ploughed on. “And thanks for calling my dad. I’d probably still be stuck if you hadn’t taken charge.”

She snorted, finally turning to look at him. “You definitely would still be stuck,” she told him, sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed. He reached out to her, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. She was planning something. 

“Ummm…” he said dumbly. “All good?” The last time he’d seen her with this specific glint in her grey eyes she’d tied him up and had her wicked way with him. Not that he was complaining, but still. He wondered what had brought it on. 

She nodded, studying him as though he was a bug under a microscope. “You’re an idiot,” she told him bluntly, “but you’re my idiot, you got that?” 

He grinned confusedly, tilting his head to the side. “I mean, yeah,” he agreed, “but - ”

“Do you have any idea,” Annabeth said, pinning him with her eyes. “How fucking hot you looked today?” 

Percy’s mouth fell open. That had literally been the last thing he’d expected his girlfriend to say. 

“And,” she continued, “how oblivious you are?”

He closed his mouth, offended. “Hey,” he protested. “About what?” He could be oblivious, yes, but he was also considerably smarter then people gave him credit for, and genuinely good with emotions and reading people. 

She rolled her eyes, standing from the bed and going over to grab something from her bag. “Lie back,” she ordered. 

Percy complied without question. They’d been together for what felt like ages at this point, and despite being only eighteen, they’d certainly experimented enough. They’d discovered fairly early on that he loved losing control and passing the reins to someone else so to speak, and that Annabeth really,  _ really _ enjoyed taking him apart. They hadn’t quite got into domme/sub territory, but Percy knew they would end up there soon enough. 

She tied his wrists to the headboard in efficient movements, before moving to sit on the bed beside him, idly stroking his chest with gentle fingers. 

“Piper was all over you,” she finally said, a glare on her face as she looked down at him. “You’re mine, not hers,” she hissed. 

Percy blinked. “But she was just curious!” he protested, having honestly not realised that Annabeth’s strange behaviour from earlier was due to jealousy. “And I mean, I did literally have a tail. I’d be surprised if she hadn’t been.” 

Annabeth just gave him a look, sitting back until she was no longer close enough for him to feel the heat from her body, making him whine faintly. She smiled slowly, eyes running up and down his body. He’d blush if he wasn’t so comfortable with her. There was something downright predatory about her heavy gaze. She moved, stripping him from his plaid pyjama bottoms in efficient movements, leaving him naked on the bed while she remained fully clothed. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, already getting hard. 

She just smirked at him, before gently caressing his upper thighs in a touch almost too soft to feel. “You good with this?” 

He forced himself to focus, looking over at his girlfriend. She looked unfairly hot, even in her traditional pj’s and messy ponytail. “With this? Obviously?” he replied instantly. “I think certain parts of my anatomy show just how okay I am with this.” 

She rolled her eyes, moving one hand to caress his cock in a movement that was almost too light to be felt. He bucked up into her hand, seeking more pressure. 

She immediately moved her hand away, glaring at him. “No, Percy,” she said firmly. She walked back over to her bag again, pulling out something Percy couldn’t see. 

“Annabeth,” he whined, tilting his head to give her his best puppy dog eyes. 

She gave in and kissed him, a slow sensual press of her mouth against his. He opened his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss but she moved away. “I want to completely take you apart,” she said, voice low. “I don’t want you to remember your name.” she gripped his dick, fully hard now, just holding it in her hand. 

He didn’t move, knowing better when she was like this. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” 

He tilted his head back. It was going to be one of those nights then. He grinned at her. “Seashell,” he said immediately. 

“And you promise to use it if it gets to be too much?” 

He opened his mouth to reply before closing it abruptly, narrowing his eyes at her. She was still looking unruffled and completely in control, but there was a nervous glint in her eyes. She wanted to try something new, and wasn’t sure how he was going to react. 

“I promise,” he said seriously, wishing he could reach out and hold her. “I promise Annabeth. If you do anything I don’t like, or if something hurts or is uncomfortable I’ll tell you right away.” 

She smiled, looking relieved, and kissed his forehead. “I went shopping,” he said. “Like a week ago when you had that late class,” she gestured to the bag. “And I really wanna try something if you’re okay with it.”

Percy was uncomfortably aroused at this point (honestly, the anticipation was killing him) but knew they had to have this conversation. Annabeth, being Annabeth, had gone on a research spree after they’d realised he liked having control taken away during sex, and they’d both realised early on they’d have to be extremely open and honest with one another as they continued experimenting. He just didn’t know how long he could focus on talking right now! 

“Babe,” he said. “I think we’ve figured out that I really like when you take charge,” he told her seriously. “I don’t think there’s anything you could suggest that I wouldn’t be willing to at least try. And if I don’t like it I swear I’ll tell you.” 

She smirked. “Good. Because I really want to fuck you with this.” She pulled out what looked like a harness, along with a large blue dildo. 

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. She’d fingered him before, and they’d played around with toys, but this was new territory. “Please,” he managed to rasp, suddenly wanting nothing more then for her to fuck him into oblivion. 

She kissed him again, jacking him off until he had to break away and groan, pushing up into her hot fist. She laughed, kissing his neck instead, before moving down his body, sucking hickies as she went. She was territorial to say the least, and liked to leave marks. She licked at the head of his erection for a moment, before looking up at him with a smug grin on her beautiful face. 

“I love you,” he panted, so close to orgasm that he could barely speak, even though they had barely started. She kissed the tip, making him whine low in his throat. 

“I love you too,” she said. She grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring copious amounts on her fingers. “Ready?” 

He leaned back, tugging weakly at his bonds. 

She laughed. “None of that. I’m in charge tonight. You just lay back and enjoy babe.” 

“Anna…” he whined, voice embarrassingly desperate. He was so hard it hurt. 

She laughed again, pressing a finger to his entrance. He gasped, forgetting how good it felt. They’d been too busy to do anything for what felt like ages, and he was sure he was almost more sensitive at this point. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth, sucking hard as she thrust her finger in and out, eventually adding another after one finger slid in and out easily. 

“Annabeth,” he warned, feeling his balls tightening. “I’m gonna...” he broke off with a high pitched noise. 

She responded to his warning by sucking once more, before sliding on a cock ring. He groaned, pushing his head back into the pillows and shaking it back and forth. She ignored him, spreading his thighs with her free hand and biting his leg. He yelped, but it turned into a moan when she found his prostate. Thank the gods the walls of the cabins were soundproof, otherwise he’d be giving the rest of the seven an earful!

“I figured we’d be having some fun tonight when you told me to clean up,” he managed to gasp, “but I wasn’t expecting this.”

She kissed his ass before smacking it gently, making his dick jump despite the ring. “I want to completely take you apart,” she told him seriously. “But I’m not into anything unhygienic.” 

He managed a laugh, before it turned into a gasp when she twisted her fingers inside of him. He had no idea what she wanted to try (besides fucking him that is) but was beyond excited to try. 

She sat up, face flushed. “I wanna eat you out,” she said, three fingers in his ass, thrusting then in and out in a torturous pace. 

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to answer. He was so incredibly aroused, and her fingers felt absolutely amazing. “Please!” he finally managed. It was probably one of his favourite things to do, and she's happily admitted that she loved doing it to him as well. 

She removed her fingers, making him moan at the loss, before stripping off her pyjamas. She sat on him, rubbing her dripping pussy against his rigid cock enticingly. She was as into this as he was. 

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, nearly crying from the feeling. 

“I’ve got you,” she promised, kissing him hard, their chest pressed together, sliding herself against him. He broke away from the kiss, unable to concentrate on anything but the feelings assaulting his body. She lowered herself onto him with a moan, taking her pleasure. He fought the urge to thrust up into her heat, knowing that she was in control at the moment, not him. She rode him hard, grinding against him on every downward stroke, and snaked one hand between her own legs, roughly circling her clit as she bounced up in his lap until she came with a shudder, inner walls clenching around him. She rode out her orgasm with half closed eyes, before grinning happily, circling her hips against him. She slid off, kissing the underside of his jaw, before moving down his body, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she went. 

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like,” she reminded him. He managed a nod, though it felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. He was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life. 

He gave a strangled shout when her tongue licked from his ass to his balls and then up his painfully hard shaft, hands flexing helplessly in their bonds. “Oh gods,” he moaned. It was as though all of his nerves were on fire from her touch. He felt her grin, before her tongue lapped at his entrance, kissing around it (he was so happy he’d cleaned  _ very _ well before this) before she began licking him open. He fought the urge to grind down against her face, not wanting to suffocate her. The hand not holding him open fondled his balls before stroking his dick with barely there touches, and Percy nearly sobbed from the pleasure. He could cum just from the sensation of her tongue in and around his rim, but the added stimulation was almost too much. He cried out again when one of her fingers entered him, finding his prostate with practised ease even as her other hand caressed his erection and she fucked him with her tongue. 

He felt tears leaking from his eyes. “Annabeth…” he managed, her name more like a sob. “Gods, Anna, I need…” he trailed off again, arching off the bed despite his bonds. He felt like he could barely breathe the pleasure was so intense. 

He pulled weakly at the bonds, gasping when she took her hand off his dick to spread him wide, face buried against his ass. She moaned, the vibrations sending shockwaves up his spine. She moved back after moaning for a minute more (clearly enjoying his response), studying him with dark eyes. “If I take this off,” she said brushing the cock ring, “do you think you could cum just from my mouth and hands on your ass?” 

He stayed up at her, panting hard. Her mouth was red, covered in lube, and she had a satisfied look on her face. Her nipples were dark and had, and Percy could tell that she was soaked with her own want. He ached to touch her, to breath in her scent, to be surrounded by her. He managed a nod, groaning loudly at the thought. 

“Don’t cum.” She ordered. “Not until I tell you to, okay Percy?” 

He nodded his agreement, but apparently that wasn’t enough. She leaned over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I won’t cum,” he gasped. “Not until you tell me I can.” 

She released him. “Good boy.” she praised. He flushed slightly at her words, and at what they did to him. His cock twitched, and all he wanted was her mouth back on him so he could finally cum. She took off the ring carefully, being sure not to touch him, and Percy keened loudly, barely able to breath. He felt so intense, and knew it was only going to get worse. 

She stepped back, staring down at him while one of her hands went between her legs. He tried to pay attention, to watch her fingers circle her clit as she brought herself to another orgasm, but could barely see he was so turned on. 

“Please…” he said, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Oh baby,” she said, settling back between his spread thighs when she finished. “Still good? Or do you want to stop?” 

He managed to shake his head. “So good Annabeth,” he babbled. “So fucking good.” 

Without warning she stuck her tongue inside him, along with three fingers, instantly finding his prostate. He shouted, tugging uselessly at the ties on his wrists. She held him down with her free hand, strong fingers splayed on his hip bone to remind him to keep still. He writhed on her hand, pushing closer to her to feel even more. Her tongue was at his rim, licking and biting, while her fingers pushed in and out at a brutal pace. He threw his head back, gasping for breath. 

“Alright babe,” she said, voice rough. “You can cum.”

She had four fingers inside him by now, and quickly leaned back over to add her tongue as well. If he had enough breath Percy would have screamed, but instead he just gasped, pulling on his bonds as he came so hard his vision went white.

**_###_ **

Annabeth watched with a satisfied grin as Percy fell apart in front of her, nearly sobbing from the force of his orgasm. She immediately kissed up his body, gathering him in her arms for a cuddle. “You were amazing,” she told him honestly. “I love you so much.” she kissed his lax mouth, drinking in his moans. “You were so good for me baby.” 

He managed to look at her, pupils blown wide. “Gods Annabeth,” he rasped. “That was…” he trailed off, hips still stuttering weakly as he spurted on his own chest and stomach. “Holy shit.” 

She laughed again, reaching up to untie his hands, checking to make sure he wasn’t hurt. They were red from where he’d pulled, but nothing a little ambrosia couldn't heal if he didn’t want to leave the marks. She always appreciated seeing the signs of their sessions on him, but would leave the decision up to him. She wiped his tears away, kissing him all over the face. She was incredibly turned on, but knew the experience had been intense for Percy. She wanted to take care of him first. And also, she still really wanted to try her strap on. She just knew he’d look delectable getting fucked. 

He pulled away. “We are so doing that again.” 

She laughed. “I don’t think you’ve ever looked hotter,” she agreed. 

He blushed, before settling back on the bed, gesturing for her to move. She did, swinging a leg over him. “What do you want?” she asked, pinching her own nipple. 

He gave her a hot look. “For you to cum again,” he said huskily. 

She grinned. She was close again already - with wetness nearly dripping down her thighs from her first two orgasms and watching Percy - but knew exactly what he had in mind and would never say no. She sat up on her knees, shuffling forwards until her pussy was over his mouth, and lowered herself down, one hand braced on the headboard while the other went to Percy’s toned chest for balance. He immediately started sucking and licking her clit just the way she liked, making her shout and shudder, grinding herself against his face. He was the type of guy that loved seeing his partner’s pleasure, and genuinely enjoyed eating her out. One of the first things they’d ever tried in the bedroom was him fingering her, and he’d gone at it in single minded determination, not stopping until she’d come several times. He knew from the internet that a lot of guys couldn’t find their girlfriends clit, and had been personally offended. 

And he also really loved when she sat on his face until she came. Not that she was complaining. 

She threw her head back, moving her hand from his chest to his hair, pulling the long black strands sharply. “Almost there…” she whispered, eyes closed. 

Percy moved one hand from her hip to sink into her, twisting and curling his long fingers inside of her as he rubbed her clit with his tongue. Part of her was amused - she’d basically just done the same thing to him after all - but mostly she was just incredibly turned on. She shuddered, cumming hard against his face. She ground down some more, knowing he could hold his breath as she took her pleasure, before rolling off of him, body too sensitive for any more stimulation. He rolled over as well, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly. She smiled against his mouth. 

“You’re a mess,” she told him. 

He shrugged, face shiny. “So?” 

She kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips, before getting up on shaking legs. He looked on, proud of the state she was in. 

She just grinned, knowing he was about to completely fall apart. She put on the harness easily, slotting in the blue dildo. It was large, larger than the toys they’d played with already, but not by much. She knew he could take it. She’d had four fingers and her tongue in her after all. He’d be fine. 

“Do you want to be tied up again?” she asked, running her hands over the mess of cum on his stomach. He was hard again, both from eating her out and from anticipation of what was to come. 

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “Maybe if we do this again,” he told her. “But not for the first time.” he paused, eyes scanning her body. “How do you want me?” 

She tilted her head to the side, considering the question. It would probably be easiest if he was on his hands and knees, but she wanted to be able to see his face as he came undone under her ministrations. “On your back,” she said. She pat the bed. “Come here.” 

He obliged, shuffling forwards until he could lie on the edge of the bed, knees spread apart without shame. She put a pillow under his hips for better leverage, admiring the view. “You look so good like this,” she praised, running a hand over his abs. And it was true. He looked like a god laying on the white sheets, tanned body flushed and sea green eyes wide. His hair, past his chin now, was an absolute mess, spread out on the sheets in a dark halo around his head. She leaned over to kiss him, unable to resist his lips, which were red from him biting them. 

“You’re looking pretty amazing yourself,” he said in return, staring her up and down. She snorted. The strap on was pretty hot, if she said so herself, especially for someone like Percy who had a massive kink for her topping him.

She grabbed the lube, making sure he was absolutely soaked - there was no way she was going to risk hurting him - before coating the dildo liberally. 

She put her fingers in him again, checking that he was stretched enough. 

“Annabeth,” he growled, hooking a long leg around her waist to pull her close. “Come on!” 

She laughed, but obliged, guiding the head of the toy in gently. He groaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut, and she moved out again, before slowly thrusting forwards when he keened loudly, expression one of absolute pleasure. It felt good for her as well - she hadn’t gone for a double ended toy, not yet - but the pressure felt amazing on her sensitive body. And honestly, she could get off just from taking him apart, in making him forget everything but her. She loved it when he was nothing more than an aroused mess in their bed, relying on her for his pleasure. 

Okay… so she might have a  _ bit _ of a kink for dominating him. 

She thrust in sharply, quickening her pace, and put one foot on the bed, the other braced on the floor. He made a high pitched whining sound, one he only made when she touched his prostate and Annabeth grinned. She kept the same angle, but hammered into him, setting an unforgiving pace. 

“Oh gods, holy shit,  _ Beth… _ ” nonsense spilled from his lips and he reached out to her, hooking his other leg around her waist to pull her closer. She complied, resting her upper body against his and kissing him, licking at the roof of his mouth. He pulled away first, panting into her neck even as he gripped her ass with one hand and one of her breasts with the other. She pushed into his hand, loving the feeling. 

“I’m going to move you a bit, kay?” 

He managed to nod, but Annabeth could tell he was barely aware of anything. She put a hand under his right knee, pushing it back until he was spread wide open. She wanted to see what she was doing to him. The new angle made it so she could slide even deeper as well, and Percy responded with a shout, lost in the intense feelings. 

She grinned, panting hard, before quickening her movements even more, pounding into him with abandon. There was no way she’d be able to keep up this pace for long, nor would he be able to take it, but the look on his face…

Well. She’d treasure it forever. 

One of his hands snaked down to his cock, jerking it roughly, but she pushed it away. “No baby,” she ordered. “I’m taking care of you tonight. I want you to be wrecked because of me.”

He met her eyes, before closing them again, words of praise spilling from his lips. 

“You’re taking it so well Perce,” she told him, trading the fast thrusts for ones that were slow but incredibly deep. “You were made for this. Your greedy ass is perfect on my cock.” 

His mouth opened wide, breaths coming in short pants. “Anna...” he said, voice tight. “Don’t stop!” 

She laughed, hiking his leg higher and adjusting her angle, wanting to find his prostate again. She grinned when his eyes rolled back, knowing she had it. “I’m not stopping until you’re a mess, remember?” she said. “I want you ruined for anyone else.” 

She kept fucking him deeply, using her free hand to play with his nipples, then ran her nails over his taunt abs. His cock jumped, precum leaking out of the tip, and Annabeth grinned. She edged him gently, watching his face carefully. She didn’t want this to be too much for him, and sometimes edging was just too much for him to handle, even in normal lovemaking. 

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, one of his hands going to his mouth so he could bite at his knuckles. 

“Still good?” she demanded, stopping her thrusts once she was deeply inside him, circling her hips instead to keep the pressure on that spot inside of him. 

He took a long moment to focus, but when he did he managed a lax smile. “Still good,” he confirmed. “So good hun, you don’t even know.” 

She grinned, and resumed her thrusts. She was going to be sore in the morning, she could tell. Likely not as sore as Percy would be though. 

She thrust deep and slow, and grabbed his cock with one hand, jacking him off finally. He was incredibly close, she could tell by the furrow of his brow and the way he jerked in her hands, and she wanted him to cum, wanted for him to be completely and utterly undone because of her. She leaned forwards, managing to keep the intense angle, and kissed at his sharp jawline. He was too far gone to kiss her back by now, reduced to nothing more than a gasping mess on the bed. 

He made a high pitched whining sound, and she managed to quicken her thrusts again, pounding into him with abandon, and kept jacking him off, running her hand over the head of his cock. 

He shuddered, coming hard. She stroked him for a little longer, until she could tell from his expression that he was too sensitive, then rested her hand on his stomach instead, still thrusting slowly in and out. 

“Too much…” he finally gasped. She stopped immediately, pulling out carefully and taking off the harness, leaving it in a heap on the ground. She then slid her hands against her clit again, getting herself off while he watched, loving the look on his face. He reached for her after a moment. 

“Let me,” he said after a moment of simply watching her with heavily lidded eyes. 

She smiled, kneeling on the bed beside him. His nimble hands were immediately on her, rubbing deliciously. He didn’t mess about with any teasing, not now, and brought her to a swift and intense orgasm. She collapsed back on the bed, panting for a moment before reaching for Percy. 

She pulled him close, maneuvering him so his head was resting on her chest, and kissed him all over. “I love you so much,” she told him. 

He was silent for a long moment, and she could feel his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He looked up at her, eyes clear. “I love you too,” he said, voice raspy. He winced as he moved. “We’re a mess,” he told her, nose wrinkling adorably. 

“Wanna try for the showers, or just use a towel?” they were pretty gross, but Annabeth was pretty sure neither of them were up for going to the head. Even if everyone else was asleep, she didn’t want to risk meeting anyone. Percy was hers when he was like this, and she was possessive. He’d take some time to come down from the high he was on. 

“Towel,” he said immediately. “I don’t wanna move.” 

She nodded, kissing him again, before leaving the bed. She cleaned him up first, kissing him softly as he tried to do it himself. “Let me,” she whispered. He was still looking emotional and like he could cry at any second, and she wanted to take care of him. 

He nodded, brushing her messy hair away from her face with a shaky hand. 

She cleaned herself up afterwards, before pushing him gently so she could put a dry towel down on the bed. They could change the sheets in the morning. “Come here,” she ordered. He went willingly, laying on his stomach between her legs so his head was resting between her breasts. She tugged the blanket over them. 

He yawned widely, looking up at her with an open expression. “Dad taught me how to change whenever I want,” he told her bluntly. “I’m thinking I should change at Canoe Lake when we get back, let everyone touch my tail.” 

She pinched his side, making him jump. “I’ll get you if you do,” she warned him. 

He grinned wolfishly, leaning up to kiss her. “That’s what I’m counting on.” 

**_###_ **

Percy snuck out of Annabeth’s lax arms, knowing from her faint snores that she’d be sleeping for at least another hour still. It was early still, but he wanted a shower before everyone else on the Argo got up. The towel had been fine the night before, but he felt gross now. He was also pretty sure he still had lube dripping out of his ass (Annabeth had used like… an entire bottle), and he really didn’t want to go to breakfast like that. 

He stretched, feeling a soreness he associated with mindblowing sex, and made his way to the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went. He took his time in the shower, but when he returned to his room Annabeth was still asleep, sprawled out on the bunk. He left her to it, dressing in some low slung jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved blue t-shirt. The collar was too big, but Annabeth liked it, so he wore it frequently. He thought she just liked being able to see the hickies she left on his neck and collarbones, the perv. And to think everyone assumes Annabeth was straight laced and serious all the time. 

He made his way to the mess hall, running a hand through his hair and wincing at the pull. He’d have to steal Annabeth’s hairbrush again, or just wait for someone to get annoyed at how messy his hair was and brush it for him. It had happened before after all. The last time Drew brushed it before putting into two french plaits, which he’d worn to class until they’d fallen out. 

“Holy shit bro,” an bemused voice said. 

Percy looked up, seeing a wide eyed Jason staring at him, face bright red. “What?” he demanded. 

“Are those hickies?” 

Percy blushed, fiddling with his overly long sleeves. 

Jason looked at his exposed collarbones where Percy knew he had a copious amount of love bites with wide eyes, looking as though he was trying to reconcile the Annabeth he knew with the Annabeth who would leave that type of mark.

Percy grinned, sitting gingerly at the table. It hurt, but not nearly as much as he’d expected it to. Annabeth had prepped him very well after all, and used a ton of lube. They’d need to buy more before trying that again. And he  _ definitely _ wanted to try that again.

Jason looked concerned. “You okay?” 

Percy nodded, shoveling in some blue pancakes when they appeared on his plate. “I’m good, why?” he asked, when Jason still looked worried. 

“Is there some sort of weird after effect from changing into a mer… person?” He asked. “You’re pretty unsteady this morning.” 

Percy fought down a blush, especially when Nico stepped out of a shadow, Starbucks cup in hand. Jason may be a bit of a moron, but Nico would see right through him, especially now that they were close friends. He saw the son of Hades as something of a baby brother, but even he could admit that Nico (now that he was more comfortable with himself) was a little shit. He wondered if he should regret inviting the son of Hades to their monthly reunion. 

“Hey kid,” he said, successfully distracting Jason. 

The son of Jupiter grinned, calling out his own greeting and drawing Nico into a conversation. Percy stayed out of it, feeling absolutely starving after his intense night. 

“Hey love.” 

He grinned at Annabeth as she walked in, looking like she was still half asleep. She’d been doing way too many all-nighters recently for one of her university classes, and needed the rest. He kissed her cheek in greeting. 

“You okay?” she whispered, tucking herself close to his side. He nodded. 

“I feel great,” he told her honestly. He was sore, yes, but it was a delicious type of sore. She caressed one of his wrists gently, giving the red marks on it a frown. He let her. “Hey,” he said. “I like them.” And he did. He liked having the physical reminders, and the marks on his wrists were his own fault - he’d pulled way too hard when he’d been restrained. Normally he knew better.

Nico caught his eye, before snorting into his overpriced latte. Percy barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the younger demigod. 

Jason was still eyeing him in concern however, so Percy went back to his meal. He wouldn’t put it past the son of Jupiter to rope in the others if he thought something was wrong with Percy, and while Percy wasn’t embarrassed about his sexual relationship with Annabeth and how she tended to be more dominant then him in the bedroom, he didn’t necessarily want to shout it from the rooftops. 

Annabeth took care of it, distracting Jason with questions about his work building temple for all of the minor gods. Percy listened with half an ear, more busy with his food. 

“Hey Percy?” 

He looked up. Nico had sat down beside him halfway through the conversation, and was now giving him a serious look. He raised an eyebrow in question, not wanting to risk answering aloud after the mouthful he’d taken. 

“Can… can I talk to you?” 

Percy nodded immediately, half because he wanted to escape Jason’s worried looks, and half because Nico looked uncharacteristically nervous. He swallowed the last of his pancakes, before grabbing his still full cup of coffee and leaving the mess hall with the son of Hades, kissing Annabeth on the way out. He followed Nico onto the deck, wondering what had the younger boy looking so uncomfortable. Nico had grown a lot since the war with Gaea (both in height and emotional maturity) and Percy wasn’t used to him looking so unsure of himself. 

He leaned against the railing, wincing slightly. He genuinely had loved Annabeth fucking him, but he was pretty sore. And he  _ had _ pulled way too hard on the ties when she’d eaten him out. His own fault (like he’s told her) but still. Sore. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

Nico flushed, fiddling with his skull ring, and Percy suddenly understood what had him so spooked. 

Percy grinned. “Look man,” he said. “There’s literally nothing you can ask that will embarrass me. Like… at all. Go for it.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, but looked more at ease. He leaned crossed his arms on the railing, leaning down to look out over the waves. “You’re the only one I could think to ask this,” he confessed. “You and Annabeth certainly don’t hide that you’ve had sex.” he looked Percy up and down, making him laugh. “And I don’t want to ask her.”

“Yeah, she likes to leave marks,” he agreed, knowing everyone at camp could tell, and people adored teasing them. 

Nico snorted. “How did you know? That you were ready to sleep with her that is?” He continued once it became apparent Percy didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Percy exhaled slowly, gathering his thoughts. He’d assumed from Nico’s countenance that this conversation would be about sex, but he still found himself unsure of how to respond. He settled for blunt honesty without his usual jokes. He didn’t think Nico would appreciate those right now. The kid had turned 16 on his last birthday, and towered over Percy at 6’3 (Percy wasn't annoyed at that, not really) but in this moment all Percy would see was that little ten year old kid he’d first met all those years ago. 

“We talked about it,” he finally said. “A lot.” He took a deep breath. “At first it was awkward, but it eventually became easier. But her policy was that if we couldn’t talk about what we wanted to do there was no way we should be actually doing it. And,” he continued, “she got an IUD for birth control for peace of mind, but that doesn’t really apply to you and Will.” 

Nico snorted, looking amused despite the blush on his face. “Talking isn’t really an issue,” he told Percy honestly. “Will’s a healer, and I’m pretty sure he just can’t get embarrassed. None of the Apollo kids can.” 

Percy laughed. “True,” he agreed. “But this is for you as well. Last night,” he said, deciding that yes, this would be a good example and would also get Nico back for shadowing into the Poseidon Cabin when he was sleeping the week before. “Annabeth decided she wanted to fuck me with a strap on.” He’d waited until Nico had taken a sip of his latte, and was rewarded with the son of Hades spitting his drink over the side of the ship, choking mid sip. 

“Percy!” he spluttered. “You can’t just say shit like that!” 

Percy grinned his best shit eating grin. “Why not? The point is, Annabeth and I are comfortable enough with each other that we could talk about that without any awkwardness between us. But if I’d seemed uncomfortable just  _ talking _ about it after she’d suggested it, there’s no way she’d have pushed me or wanted to do it.” 

Nico was bright red by now and glaring at him. Percy knew it had been a little cruel of him to say that so bluntly, but hey. If Nico and Will had sex it would be anal. If he couldn’t handle hearing about it he had no business doing it. 

He took pity on Nico. He wasn’t going to tell him not to sleep with Will. He and Annabeth had started experimenting a little before he’d been kidnapped by Hera when they’d both been 16, so he felt it would be hypocritical to tell Nico not to go for it. But he also still felt some responsibility towards the son of Hades, and the kid was one of his best friends at this point. He wanted to make sure he was helping him and not just saying “go for it!”, only to have him and Will get hurt. Emotionally  _ or _ physically. 

“Look Nico,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “The best thing to do really is to talk with Will and go super slow. There’s literally no need to have sex right away. What have you two done, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Nico rolled his eyes, but he was still blushing faintly so Percy knew he was taking things seriously at least. He shrugged. “Not much,” he admitted. “We’ve tried blow jobs and hand jobs, but that’s it.” 

Percy wrinkled his nose slightly. He really didn’t want to think about Nico and Will doing anything. Catching them making out was like watching a baby brother kiss someone. Just no. He pushed the thought away. If he could talk to Annabeth about how to properly clean himself for anal sex he could talk to Nico about this. 

“Alright,” he said, draining his coffee. “Get comfortable talking about everything. Don’t rush it - Annabeth and I slept together pretty quickly once we started dating, but we talked a lot first, and tried a few different things.” He made a face, debating on whether or not he should add anything more. 

Nico noticed his look. “Percy,” he said finally, his empty Starbucks cup dangling from his fingers. “I didn't ask to talk to you about this just to have you get all shy on me.” 

Percy grinned. “Fair enough. Okay.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “Anal is a lot. I wouldn’t jump straight to it. Fingers, toys, figuring out what lube you like the most…” his grin faded. “I can get you some toys if you want,” he offered. Nico and Will were both under 18, so it’s not like they could go shopping. “And lube. You’ll need so much lube. Annabeth literally used a bottle on me yesterday.” 

That startled a laugh out of Nico, who was looking more comfortable now. He fiddled with his ring some more. “I think we can do that,” he whispered. “We’re comfortable talking to each other about pretty much anything, so I can’t see that being a problem. Just…” he trailed off, looking out over the water. 

“Nico?” Percy prompted. 

“Does it hurt?” the younger demigod asked in a rush. “Sex that is.” 

Percy shook his head. “Not if you prepare enough and take it slow,” he said honestly. “Annabeth and I have been experimenting with toys and fingers for about a year now, and last night was the first time we tried the strap on. And before using it she literally spent an hour prepping me.” At least he thought it was an hour. It had been hard to keep track of time with her fingers and tongue in his ass and a ring around his dick and balls. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “I am so glad the ship has soundproof walls,” he muttered. 

“You and me both,” Percy said. Annabeth wasn’t particularly loud herself, but he knew he could be, especially when she was like she’d been last night. “I’m serious though. If you or Will are prepared enough it shouldn't hurt at all. And if it does…” he shrugged, trying to give Nico a kind smile when his instinct was to tease about how his baby boy was all grown up. “If it hurts at all you need to stop and add more lube, maybe stretch some more. Or you stop for the night. It’s not a race and stopping’s totally fine.” 

Nico was silent for a long moment. “Is it…” he trailed off, wrinkling his nose. “Is it gross, touching someone else down there?” 

Percy smirked. No, he and Will weren’t ready yet, not if Nico made that face at the idea of touching Will’s ass. But the fact that he was asking was a healthy sign. Nico wasn’t going into this blindly. “I’ve only tried on Annabeth once,” he admitted, “she was curious, but didn’t like the feeling so we stopped. And,” he coughed, fighting down a blush. “She really likes to prep me hersrlf.” 

Nico put his hands over his face, making a soft noise of absolute embarrassment. “At this point hearing that’s like hearing about my parent’s sex lives,” he whimpered. 

Percy laughed loudly. “That’s fair,” he agreed. “But no, it’s not gross if you clean up properly. Annabeth certainly didn’t think so last night.” He debated on whether or not to ass more, before deciding that yes, he was okay with Nico knowing the details of his sex life. For one thing, it would make him comfortable coming to him for future questions, and for another, it would embarrass him beyond belief. A win-win in his book. “It didn’t hurt,” he ploughed on, “because she literally was able to get four fingers and her tongue in me after over an hour or foreplay,” he smirked. “So I’m guessing that no, she didn’t find it gross.”

Nico just stared at him. “You…” he shook his head. “You’re an asshole, you know that? I didn’t need to know that.” 

Percy’s grin just widened. “Well, know you know it’s an option,” he pointed out. He hadn’t even realised you could rim someone before Annabeth had brought it up, but he was so glad she had. It was amazing to say the least. “Look Nico,” he said. “My best advice is to talk a ton, experiment a lot, and if you don’t like something tell Will. Don’t just grin and bear it if you don’t like something. Annabeth and I have tried things we both don’t like, but we tell each other right away. Yeah, it can suck at the time and be a little awkward, but it’s better than being uncomfortable. If you can’t laugh with your partner during sex, you’re doing it with the wrong person.” 

Nico finally smiled, looking happier then he had earlier. He did still, however, had a blush across his cheeks. Percy was sure he did as well. “Nico?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I know it’s a weird thing to talk about with your friends,” he said, not mentioning that it was also liley weird to talk about with your first crush, “but you can talk to me about this whenever, okay?”

Nico looked down at the water, a soft look on his face. “I know,” he said finally. “And I mean, as good of a friend as Jason is, I’m not talking to him about this.” 

Percy laughed out loud. “Fuck no,” he agreed. “He still blushes whenever he sees me with a hickey. He literally saw me walk into the mess like this,” he continued, gesturing to the marks all over his neck and collarbones and the obvious marks from the restraints on his wrists, “and limping like I’d been fucked into oblivion -”

“Which you were,” Nico butt in, showing how well he knew Annabeth. 

“Which I was,” Percy agreed, “and he asked if I was sore because of some side effect of giving myself a fishtail.” 

Nico grinned. “Piper sent pictures,” he said. “I’m pretty sure the Aphrodite kids were talking about printing them out and framing them when I left camp.” 

Percy’s eyes widened in panic. If Annabeth had been jealous of Piper, her best friend looking at his tail, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how she’d react to dozens of people at camp having photographic evidence of it. 

Nico smirked at him, but was stopped from saying anything when the rest of the seven came onto the deck. 

Hazel hugged Nico, before freezing when she saw Percy. She glanced over at Annabeth, eyes wide. Annabeth ignored the look, still chatting with Piper. Doubtlessly she was giving the girl the details of the night before. Percy thought he should be uncomfortable with Piper knowing all the details of their sex life, but he coudln’t bring himself to care. She clearly hadn’t told Jason, because Jason was still able to look at him without blushing, the prude. 

He ignored Hazel’s look, nodding to Frank instead. The son of Mars just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about soundproof walls. 

“Thank me for that,” he heard Leo whisper back, a shit eating grin on his face as he looked Percy’s up and down. Leo clearly had his suspicions on the nature of his relationship with Annabeth, as did Frank. 

Jason, being Jason, blushed. It really was adorable. 

“Hey Piper,” Nico called, an evil smirk forming on his face. Percy realised with terror what he was going to say, but couldn't think of a way to stop it other than throwing the son of Hades overboard. 

“Yeah?” Piper said, looking over. Her cheeks were flushed, and Percy knew without a shadow of a doubt Annabeth had been talking about him. He could tell from the way she was eying him. 

“Those pictures are great,” he told her, face open and honest, not a hint evil on it. Percy was impressed despite himself. 

Piper grinned. “Aren’t they?” she looked at Annabeth out of the corner of her eye. “I’d love to borrow someone’s underwater camera, get some of you swimming with the tail Percy.” 

He thought for a moment, considering his options. Knowingly making Annabeth jealous was a dangerous pastime, one that he should be cautious about pursuing. But on the other hand… he knew he enjoyed when she was dominant in the bedroom. He liked their more vanilla lovemaking, yes, but there was something more, something better, about giving up control to her. They’d talked about exploring more of a domme/sub vibe, and had dipped their toes in. Making her jealous seemed like a good way to keep the vibe going. 

He grinned, deciding to go for it.

“What kind of poses do you want me to do?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not comfortable talking to your partner about sex, you shouldn't be having sex. End of story. 
> 
> Sincerely, your friendly neighbourhood bisexual, who is in the know. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I've never really actually written porn, but I've been in several long term relationships where experimentation has happened, so just drew from that lol. But yeah, I live for your comments!!!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
